Venom Extra Scenes
by Almighty Vincent
Summary: Here are some extra scenes that I feel would have added to Venom. They are mainly about Eddie Brock's character involving his weightlifting before and after Venom is inside his body.
1. Chapter 1

[Early in the story Eddie Brock goes to the gym to let off some steam because of his own actions causing him to lose his job and fiancé Anne breaking off their engagement.]

Eddie was kicking himself for using the information that he saw in Anne's email on her computer. Deep down he felt he was doing the right thing and exposing Carlton Drake's company for what it really was. But now because of what he did, he lost his job and his fiancé.

While he walked the streets to think of what to do next, he walked by the gym he used to frequent when he had more time. But with juggling his investigative reporting and his love life, working out had to be put on the side burner. While looking in through the slightly dirty window he could see a couple people weightlifting and the desire to do so as well compelled him to enter the gym.

The girl behind the counter saw Eddie and instantly recognized him as she was a fan of his, not to mention his face was plastered on the TV's inside the gym blasting his name and reputation.

"Wow I can't believe that Eddie Brock walked in here showing his face, especially after what happened. But I heard this place was one of your old haunts. It's good to see you come back after all this time." The girl said a loud.

Eddie ignored her and continued to the back where the weightlifting equipment was. As he walked, he felt a little annoyed about what she said, but he realized she was right, it was good to be back after a long absence.

As he reached the back of the gym and began to place weights on the only free barbell, Eddie could fells all eyes inside the gym were on him.

Despite there only being only a handful of people inside, he could feel every pair of eyes burning a hole straight through him.

He ignored the feeling he was getting and finished placing the last weight on the barbell which totaled the average Eddie could do in the past at 330 pounds. After sliding off his sweatshirt which showed off his not muscular but toned upper body, he lay down on the bench and readied himself for a pure bench press.

As he took grip of the barbell, Eddie lifted up and lowered the entire weight of the barbell to his chest. The eyes that just before burning holes in him, were now looking on in curiosity.

Eddie though back to his earlier days and remembered how he sometimes liked to show off and for all the onlookers at this moment he decided to not disappoint. Once he readied himself, he pushed back up on the barbell.

Though he struggled a little at first, he was able to push the 330 pounds back up and with repeat. As Eddie continued to bench, he could hear whispers of astonishment and awe. He smirked a little as there was now a little bit of light in his darkness.

After a few moments, the other gym patrons went back to their workouts. After a few minutes of Eddie's body remembering how it felt to work out like he used to, the front door opened and a large well-muscled man entered the gym.

Eddie didn't noticed the man walk in, but as the man walked closer to the weight lifting area where Eddie was he smirked.

"Well if it isn't Eddie Brock. Didn't think I'd ever see you here again." The man said.

"Why if it isn't my old friend Butch." Eddie said as sarcastically as he could.

"I heard you stopped weightlifting all together and became a reporter."

"First of all Butch, it was investigative reporting…"

"Yeah, and last time I heard you got fired from doing that. Is there anything your good at?"

Eddie's blood began to boil as not only did he have to see an old acquaintance that he wished never to see again. He and butch trained together on occasion but when Butch began to continuously say he was better than Eddie he disavowed their relationship. But now Butch was back and was talking smack as well.

"Don't worry Butch, I'll find out what I'm good at." Eddie said a little miffed.

"Well I hope you're not trying to get back into weightlifting again. I don't think your old body could take it anymore."

"For your information Butch, he was lifting some heavy weight before you got here." The girl behind the counter said.

Butch peered at the weights that Eddie was lifting and scoffed.

"Only 330 Eddie? That's what you were doing before you stopped. My average weight is about 420, so that almost 100 over you."

"Listen Butch I don't need this from you. I lost my job and my fiancé."

"Well if you knew what you were good at then maybe you wouldn't have."

"You know what I've had enough of you." Eddie said as he grabbed his sweatshirt and walking out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

[After Dr. Skirth gets Eddie into the Life Foundation and the symbiote Venom attached itself to him, Eddie wanders the streets yet again to try to clear his head.]

With an alien parasite now living inside him and said parasite being able to talk to him and also control what he does, Eddie had no idea what to do next. As he wanders the streets again, he comes across his old gym again as well.

Seeing what Eddie sees, Venom looks at the people inside.

"Where I come from this would be considered a meat market." Venom said.

Trying his hardest to ignore Venom, Eddie peers in and sees his old friend Butch talking to another weightlifter. Realizing his new "partnership" with Venom has given him the ability to outclass Butch, or anyone for that matter, Eddie walked into the gym.

"Welcome back Eddie." The same girl from before said as she saw him walk in.

Eddie said nothing and continued to walk to where Butch was.

"Hey Butch, glad to see you here. Hey is this what you're working with?" Eddie said as he pointed to the barbell next to Butch.

"Um…hey Eddie. Uh, yeah it is…I'm up to 450 now." Butch said slightly confused.

"Okay…well how about this…" Eddie said then placed two more weights on the barbell.

"Well no…I mean not right now. If I trained some more then sure."

"Okay so you can't do 500 even then?"

"Like I said, if I trained some more."

Butch didn't understand what was going on but Eddie's behavior was making him feel a little uneasy.

"Okay well I'm going to show you something…" Eddie said as he then proceeded to lie down under the hefty barbell.

He gripped it tightly and before he could push up, Butch stopped him.

"Whoa, don't tell me you're going to lift this…" Butch said.

Butch looked at Eddie and saw no difference in his body than last time.

"That's exactly what's about to happen Butch."

"You can't tell me that you in the time you were here last not only are you saying you can out lift me but do so at 500 pounds."

"That is what I'm saying, but how about I show you." Eddie said gripping the barbell tightly again.

"Okay Eddie. But I really don't want to stand here and see you make an ass of yourself."

"What's with your race and wanting to outshine each other? Just kill him and gets this over with." Venom said.

"Shut up and let me do this…" Eddie said as he pushed up on the tremendous weight.

Everyone was amazed as not only did Eddie let the weight slowly fall to his chest but pushed it back up and do a series of repetitions. Butch however felt there was some sort of cheating on Eddie's part.

Eddie finished his reps and jumped back up and faced Butch.

"God damn did that feel good to do." Eddie said.

"Are you trying to make me believe that you honestly were able to lift that?" Butch said.

"Uh yeah. Didn't you just see me do it?" Eddie said.

"I did, but I think you're under the influence of something."

"Are you saying that I'm taking drugs?"

"Yes I am. What are you on Anadrol or Deca Durabolin? Or is it something illegal? I didn't think you would stoop to this level."

"Is he implying that we are not as strong as he thinks we are?" Venom said.

"Mm-hmm." Eddie responded.

"Shall we show him our true strength? Then he shall be devoured."

Eddie placed 100 more pounds onto the barbell and did as he did before. Again everyone was impressed/amazed but Butch was still convinced about Eddie.

"It is something illegal isn't it? This is the lowest you've ever sank."

"This human is making me angry. Kill him and end this travesty of life."

"No, we can't to do that."

"Kill him!"

"No I'm not killing him."

"What did you say? You want to kill me just because I called you out? You're the lowest of the low. I can't believe I ever looked up to you."

"Enough of this! If you won't do it then I will…" Venom said finally having enough of Butch.

Eddie felt Venom slowly take over him, and knew if Butch didn't leave then it was going to be a blood bath.

"Butch, you have to leave."

"Now you're telling me to walk away? Man I don't get you."

"Butch seriously…leave right now."

"And why should I let you tell me what to do?"

Venom took complete control of Eddie and as the symbiote formed around Eddie's arm, he picked up the barbell and raised all 600 pounds straight above Eddie's head.

Butch looked up and his mouth fell open unable to say a single word. The air sat silent as Venom then forced Eddie to throw the barbell, causing it to smash into the mirrored wall behind them. Glass and other debris exploded into the air causing everyone to take cover.

While the dust was settling, Venom picked up Butch by the collar and brought him only a mere inch from Eddie's face. The symbiote formed over Eddie's face bringing Butch and Venom face to face.

"There is nothing stopping me from ripping you apart and eating you piece by piece. Your physique is much different from anyone else I have eaten on this planet. Devouring you would be nothing short of a treat…" Venom said as his serpent like tongue swished back and forth between his teeth.

Butch sat in Venom's grip, completely paralyzed. Eddie fought back for control and was able to force Venom to let Butch go.

"Butch for that last time, get the hell out of here!" Eddie yelled.

Butch came back to his senses and ran out of the gym. Eddie looked around and saw how petrified everyone else was. He was able to regain complete control and ran out of the gym.

"This isn't over Eddie, I will eat him before we leave this planet…" Venom said.


End file.
